Sinful
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: He was wearing those again. Byakuya eyed the undergarment carefully, the documents in his hands lowering with each step Renji took towards him. He couldn't tell whether he wanted to thank or maim the uncouth youth rebel known as Kurosaki Ichigo for ever suggesting that Renji try a different style of underwear. Yaoi. ByaRen. Mature audiences please!


**Warning(s): **Adult themes. Mature audiences, please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sinful**

Byakuya looked up from the document that he had settled himself in his double-bed to read. It had been a few minutes before he had called it a night when his routine had been rudely interrupted with the delivery of a last minute report that contained issues with the clan requiring his attention. His better judgment had him reading over sheet after sheet of information that he could only wait until morning to provide the appropriate solutions for. Even so, he was not used to sleeping on matters unresolved and had busied himself with writing every detail there was to fix before he went to bed.

Pale grey eyes took in the sight of the tall and broad man coming out of the bathroom, white pristine towel hung around his neck, his vivid red hair tied up in a loose braid. Dark, ragged tattoos marred his skin, giving him that feral and raw edge that the noble had come to associate Renji with.

And he was wearing _those _again.

Byakuya eyed the undergarment carefully, the documents in his hands lowering with each step Renji took towards him. He couldn't tell whether he wanted to thank or maim the uncouth youth rebel known as Kurosaki Ichigo for ever suggesting that Renji try a different style of underwear, one that he was sure to feel more comfortable in and one that not only Renji _did _feel more comfortable in but also had grown quite fond of, to the point that he'd brought several collections with him back to Seiretei from the Living World.

_Boxer Briefs _they called them.

While Byakuya had no true opposition to them, he couldn't tell what it was about the piece of cloth that got him warm and flushed all over the second his eyes were on Renji wearing that and only that.

"You look tired," the readhead spoke in his usual gruff baritone, reaching for the documents in his hands and taking them away to rest them on the night-table next to the bed.

They had been together long enough by now for Renji to know when Byakuya was mulling over stuff that he could simply do nothing about at the moment. It was a habit that he was trying to break the raven-haired, head of one of the four Great Noble houses in Seiretei, out of. Byakuya was too used to acting his role to perfection, forgetting to act his age more often and Renji had no problem reminding him of the latter. He was proud of the man that leaded the Kuchiki clan and he admired the sixth division taichou, but he loved the man underneath it all more and Byakuya needed to be that man more often.

Renji leaned in to kiss his temple, a light brush of lips before he circled the futon to lay on "his side" of it. Byakuya watched the hard mounds of flesh, tightly concealed beneath thin cotton fabric, captivated by the way the muscles there flexed and slightly bounced. He swallowed discreetly, feeling his face grow warm. This fascination had grown into a guilty pleasure ways ago and while the captain generally had too much decency to blatantly drink in the sight, there were times the notion was completely defeated, times like just now, where he had caught himself completely lost in the view. He forced himself to look away and pale long fingers worked on the front part of his silken robe so not to look suspect in case Renji caught on to his indecent peeking.

Renji settled in beside him completely unaware. Ever the thoughtful lover, he had brought a pair or two for Byakuya to wear as well but the Kuchiki heir remained a skeptic when it came to all things originating from the Living World to this day and he was even less convinced to try them when he had heard that the suggestion had come from Kurosaki, of all living beings to ever grace Seiretei. He admired the ease with which Renji trusted the boisterous teen, really, but he would not partake.

The red-haired fukutaichou pulled on the covers so they came up to mid-thigh high. He undid his braid, mounds of vermilion hair flowed freely over muscular, tanned shoulders. Then he laid back and did that _thing_ where he stretched a little and a hand traveled down his torso to gently scratch the patch of skin just above the rim of his boxer briefs. Byakuya's attention was drawn to the front part of Renji's underwear then and the slight tent there so perfectly outlined by the flimsy material.

He moved gracefully, years of practiced restraint had taught him to be patient even if the situation demanded urgency and Renji welcomed him in between strong thighs. They kissed, their breath stifling every time they pulled back only to kiss again. Byakuya pressed closer to him and Renji spread his legs until he could feel _all_ of his lover hard against him. When they parted, they stared into each other's heavy-lidded eyes, the scent of arousal beginning to thinly steam the air. Renji smirked, his usual, very sultry and very erotic half-grin, hair pooled underneath him and spread all over the pillow—a harsh contrast to the pale coloring of the bedsheets. He cupped the back of his lover's neck and caressed the soft hair there.

"You really like these, don't cha?" he pulled on the elastic of his briefs, the elastic snapping softly against his bronze skin when he let go.

Byakuya kissed him, a hand wandering down in between them to fondle him to hardness, a reward for his perceptiveness. Then he whispered against his lips, "You have no idea," the promise hidden in those languid words crystal-clear.

* * *

**The End. **This is an oldie I had started a while ago. Hope you enjoyed! Please, I ask that you provide a little feedback, doesn't have to be a novel but just a few lines to let me know if you liked it and how I can get better? Thank you for reading!


End file.
